


Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me:  Spuffy Style!

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6.  Spike and Buffy fall under a spell to act out a certain scene from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me:  Spuffy Style!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly fic with some nice Spuffyness thrown in. It takes place at some time after OMWF. Most of 'Smashed' didn’t happen, just the part at the beginning when Buffy rejects Spike. What _was_ her problem anyway? I woulda jumped Spike’s sexy undead bones long ago if I were her!
> 
> Backstory: Ethan Rayne, after having escaped the Initiative, has a plan to get revenge on Giles, Buffy and the gang as well as Sunnydale itself. Phase 1 of his plan is to use a spell similar to Sweet’s but with some differences. People’s clothes will change when they are affected by the spell into something appropriate to their song and/or dance. Also, he added the random element of RHPS into the mix. Not only will people sing about their own private thoughts, they’re also just as likely to belt out a tune from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show', complete with appropriate costumes. You get where I’m goin’ with this…
> 
> * Thanks to vamptasicA and Ally for the totally awesome banners! Damn, they're good!  
> ** Song lyrics by Richard O’Brien
> 
> Joss and ME own all. I own nothing

_{Spike’s Crypt}_

Spike was laying on his back on the sarcophagus in his crypt staring at the ceiling. His fingers laced behind his head, his jaw clenched with tension.

“Bloody bitch!” he seethed. “Thinks she’s better than me! After everything I did to help her, keeping the Bit safe, patrolling and saving her precious soddin’ Scoobies’ asses more times than I can bloody count!” Spike ranted to the empty room. “Not to mention tryin’ to provide her comfort and givin’ her a shoulder to cry on, a sympathetic ear. I have to accept that she’ll never care ‘bout me. I’ve just been fooling myself. I should jus’ pack up and leave this rotten bloody town once and for all.” 

He resolved to do just that. Finally.

Buffy threw the door to the crypt open with a bang. Spike jolted upright on the slab. His eyes narrowed.

“What do you want ?” he asked angrily. “If you need help with a beastie, you can forget it. I’m not interested.”

“Spike, something really freaky is going on,“ Buffy said with urgency. “I think that Sweet guy is back, people are --“

Spike interrupted her, “Are you deaf?! I said, I’M…NOT…BLOODY…INTERESTED!! Now SOD OFF!” He slid off the slab and stalked over to his refrigerator, getting out a bottle of vodka. “I’m through being your lapdog, Slayer,” he said, opening the bottle then taking a swig. “I’m leaving town, getting’ on with my unlife, as it were. I was a fool to ever even consider that you might feel something for a _creature_ like me. I’m done.”

Buffy was stunned. The trauma of seeing Giles turn into Frank N’ Furter and singing ‘Sweet Transvestite‘, knowing that Sweet must be back, coming to Spike for help only to have him yell at her like that was bad enough... Now he says he’s leaving town? 

Spike had his back to her, she couldn’t see his face, but by his posture and the set of his shoulders she could tell that he was serious about leaving. He really meant it. The thought of Spike not being in Sunnydale made her feel ill, it scared her. Buffy wanted him here, with her. But more than that, she _needed_ him with her. The realization hit her like a physical blow. She couldn’t let him leave. She had to tell him how she felt before it was too late…

But she was so afraid. What if he laughed at her? What if he gave her a “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn!” And what if he stayed with her? What would her friends say about her sleeping with the evil undead? Would they look down on her? The urge to run away from her emotions became too great. It’s what she does best, besides slaying. She turned and started to run out of the crypt but then stopped abruptly. A strange sensation passed through her body, leaving her with more clarity of thought than she had ever had before. She knew exactly what she wanted. And she knew what to do about it.

* * *

_{Warren’s Basement}_

_A few minutes earlier…_

Jonathan, Warren and Andrew were working on various projects around the lair. 

Andrew was currently checking the video monitors, hoping to be the one to find Buffy’s fatal flaw. Warren would be so happy. He might even hug him again! Andrew sighed dreamily before getting back to work.

“Nothing going on at The Magic Box,” he said to himself. “Time to switch over to Spike’s crypt, see what’s going on there...” 

_‘Mmmm, Spike! He’s just so…dangerous!’_ Andrew thought dreamily. He often volunteered to watch the monitors at night when Warren and Jonathan went to sleep just so he could drool over Spike without worrying about being caught in the act by them. He had watched hours of Spike just watching TV. He could watch Spike do _anything_.

Something was happening in the crypt. Buffy was there and it looked like Spike was yelling at her.

“Guys! Come here, something is going on at the crypt!” Andrew turned the sound up.

Warren and Jonathan hurried over to the monitor station and stood behind Andrew’s chair. They heard Spike saying, “…might feel something for a _creature_ like me. I’m done.”

“Look at Buffy’s face,” Jonathan said with concern. “She looks kinda sick, doesn’t she?”

“Good. Maybe it will be fatal.” Warren smiled coldly. 

Jonathan glared at him briefly before turning back to the monitors.

“Hey, Sparky, make yourself useful and get us some Zimas from upstairs,” Warren said, nudging Jonathan with his elbow.

“OOOOH, Zima!” Andrew said excitedly.

“Why do _I_ have to go? I want to see what happens too!” Jonathan whined.

“Oh, will you just do it! We’re taping everything anyway,” Warren said impatiently.

“Fine! Whatever… I don’t care,” Jonathan grumbled as he trudged away and up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him. 

Warren shook his head and returned his attention back to the monitors. He pulled over his own deluxe, leather, evil overlord chair and sat down.

On the screen, Buffy turned suddenly and ran towards the exit. But just as suddenly, she stopped and just stood there. The duo looked in monitor #3, which provided a different camera angle, so that they could see Buffy from the front. 

“Zoom in on #3,” Warren ordered. 

Andrew complied, zooming in on Buffy’s face. Emotions were playing over her features, her eyes wide. She looked like she was trying to figure something out. Then she visibly relaxed. A slow, and distinctly naughty looking smile, spread across her face.

Warren and Andrew sat up straight as a strange feeling passed through both of them at them same time.

Warren looked down at himself. He was wearing women’s lingerie! Black fishnet stockings, a corset, panties and a filmy black robe. And strangely… he was okay with it. It seemed _right_ somehow. He looked at Andrew, who was experiencing the same phenomenon. Andrew was wearing trashy lingerie too. A ratty, striped pajama top over top his own black corset and panties. His ensemble was completed with a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on his head. 

Andrew reached up and touched them, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. “Whoa, coool!”

They laughed and looked back at the scene unfolding in the crypt.

“Tell us about it, **_Buffy_**!” they said in unison, laughing hard.

* * *

_{Spike’s Crypt}_

Spike could still feel her presence. She was either going to run away again or beat the snot out of him -- those were the only things Buffy seemed to do these days. _'Time to tell her to go play in traffic,'_ he thought as he took a deep breath and turned toward her. 

Buffy was standing about ten feet away, facing the door. Spike opened his mouth to say something when music started playing out of nowhere. Spike shut his mouth with a snap and jumped slightly. 

“Where the hell’s that music comin’ from?” He looked around wildly, then paused. “Oh, no… not again,” Spike said hanging his head, remembering all too well the spell that pillock Sweet had cast over Sunnydale. He looked up sharply as Buffy began to sing in a high, pretty voice.

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me - Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l_2hZbIkx4)

}} 

 

/ "I was feelin’ done in /  
/ Couldn’t win. I’d only ever kissed before" /

When Buffy turned fully around to face him, Spike couldn’t help but notice that her clothes were different than they were not a minute ago. She was now only wearing a white bra and slip. 

His eyes bugged out and his mouth went dry at the sight. “Wh-What happened to your clothes?”

 

_{Warren’s Basement}_

Andrew: “You mean she’s...”  
Warren: “Uh-huh.”

 

_{Spike’s Crypt}_

Buffy ignored Spike’s question and sauntered toward him. Spike swallowed hard. He could see the naked lust in her eyes.

“Now Buffy, luv,” he put his hands up to ward her off, “this is some weird spell or somethin', okay? You have to fight it… Buffy?" 

She smiled even more broadly than before, her eyes raking over his body. Spike looked down at himself to see what she was smiling about.

"BLOODY HELL!" Spike shouted. He was now wearing only a tiny pair of gold speedos that left little to the imagination. 

When he looked up again, Buffy was standing right in front of him, reaching out to touch his chest. He closed his eyes and sucked in unneeded air when her hot hands made contact with his skin. Spike tried to back away from her, but found that he was already backed against the sarcophagus. He was trapped. 

"Bugger.”

/ "I thought there’s no use getting /  
/ Into heavy petting" /

Spike tried to grab her hands. He had to make her stop! He couldn’t take much more of this. But Buffy wouldn’t be deterred from her task, she moved one hand to grasp his bicep while her other started rubbing his chest.

/ "It only leads to trouble /  
/ And seat wetting" /

“Buffy **please** snap out of it, for God’s sake!” his voice was desperate. Spike was trying to be good, he _really_ was!

/ "Now all I want to know /  
/ Is how to go /  
/ I’ve tasted blood /  
/ And I want more" /

The two kisses Buffy had previously shared with Spike had been mind-blowing, exciting and arousing her more than she had thought was possible. If just a kiss could make her feel like that, how amazing would it be to have him on top of her, inside her... Her entire body throbbed with excitement, she was eager to find out.

 

_{Warren’s Basement}_

Andrew and Warren: “More, more, more!”

 

_{Spike’s Crypt}_

/ "I’ll put up no resistance /  
/ I want to stay the distance" /

Buffy slid her hands over his shoulders to the back of his neck, pulling him to her.

/ "I’ve got an itch to scratch /  
/ And I need assistance" /

She reached down and took his wrists in her hands, bringing his hands to her body. Spike’s willpower was fading fast. He couldn’t help but revel in the feel of her soft, burning hot skin under his now trembling hands. 

Buffy closed her eyes and tossed her head back, a look of pure pleasure on her face. His cool hands felt like heaven on her fevered flesh. 

/ "Touch-a touch-a touch me /  
/ I wanna be dirty /  
/ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me /  
/ Creature of the night!" /

Spike managed to gather his wits one more time and successfully pried her hands off of his wrists.  
“Buffy! I’m begging you now, alright! Stop it! I can’t be responsible for my actions if you don’t STOP NOW!” 

He tried to move away from her but she was faster than him, blocking his escape. Spike then tried to crawl backwards, up and over the slab, but Buffy got a firm grip on his slim hips and held him in place. Spike gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control the involuntary reaction his body was having to her actions, not to mention the words she was singing. But it was already a lost cause.

/ "Then if anything grows" /

Buffy’s eyes widened as she looked down at his prominent bulge, he looked about ready to burst out of his speedos. She giggled coquettishly. _Something_ was growing, alright!

/ "While you pose, /  
/ I’ll oil you up /  
/ And rub you down" /

 

_{Warren’s Basement}_

Andrew and Warren: “Down, down, down!”

They leaned in closer to the monitors, wrapped up in the drama playing out in front of them.

 

_{Spike’s Crypt}_

“Buffy! I can’t... please! You’re killing me!” Spike pleaded with her. He had used up his reserves, he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer.

/ "And that’s just one small fraction /  
/ Of the main attraction /  
/ You need a friendly hand /  
/ Oh, and I need action!" /

Buffy took his wrists again and placed his hands on her breasts. Moving them up, down and all around, causing him to rub her. Spike was mesmerized watching his hands on her beautiful breasts, he could feel her hardened nipples through the bra. Her nubs could cut glass.

“Buffy -- God... I... Oh, SOD IT!” Spike gave in to her and started fondling her with a vengeance. 

Buffy gasped and moaned loudly as he enthusiastically and expertly caressed her. She released his wrists, now that he was actively participating, and pulled his head down to her neck. Spike began to kiss, lick and suck at her neck hungrily. 

/ "Touch-a touch-a touch me /  
/ I wanna be dirty /  
/ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! /  
/ Creature of the night!" /

Spike pulled Buffy back with him onto the sarcophagus, rolling them so that she was laying on her back. They began kissing passionately, desperately, all of the UST they’d stored up exploding like an atomic bomb. He got up on his knees and ripped off her bra and slip with an animalistic growl before diving back down, fusing their lips together again. 

Buffy felt like she was back in Heaven. She never felt this way with anyone else. She had to have him right now or she felt like she would die! She moved her lips to his neck, to bite and suck at the delicious column of his throat. Meanwhile, her busy hands glided down his body to work at releasing him from the speedos, pushing them down. Spike groaned.

 

_{Warren’s Basement}_

Andrew (imitating Buffy): “Touch-a touch-a touch me!”  
Warren (also imitating Buffy): “I wanna be dirty!”  
Andrew: “Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!”  
Warren: “Creature of the night!”

They sang laughing, groping at and tickling each other.

 

_{Spike’s Crypt}_

Spike and Buffy were really going at it now. Their bodies fit together like two interlocking puzzle pieces. They moaned and gasped their pleasure into each other’s mouths. 

Spike raised himself up, not breaking his rhythm for a moment, supporting his weight on his hands, palms laying flat on either side of Buffy’s head. He needed to see her face, he wanted to remember every detail of this unexpected gift he has been given. 

/ "Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch me! /  
/ Ohhh, I wanna be dirty! /  
/ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me -- ohh /  
/ Creature of the night!" /

/ "Creature of the ni-i-ght!" /

 _'Oh God!'_ Buffy thought. _'It’s **never** felt this good before!'_ She gazed up into Spike’s stormy blue eyes as he pounded into her. 

Spike frowned slightly, then sang --

Spike: / "Creature of the night" /

Then Spike morphed into Riley (Argh!) wearing glasses as Brad.

Riley: / "Creature of the night?" /

Riley morphed into Giles as Frank N’ Furter.

Giles: / "Creature of the night" /

Giles morphed into Warren as Magenta.

Warren: / "Creature of the night" /

Warren morphed into Xander as Riff Raff.

Xander: / "Creature of the night" /

Xander morphed into Andrew as Columbia.

Andrew: / "Creature of the night!" /

Andrew morphed back into Spike (thank God!) who immediately picked up where he left off, thrusting into Buffy’s quivering sex like mad. 

The squickiness Buffy felt a few moments ago at having Spike change into all those different people quickly disappeared. She was sooo close, so -- 

She shrieked as she flew off the precipice into ecstasy, the likes of which she had never known.

Spike: / "Creature of the night!" /

Spike joined Buffy in bliss as he sang, his face contorting in indescribable pleasure, changing from vamp then back to human again. Mercifully, he didn’t turn into anyone else again.

/ "Creature of the night! Ohhh!" /

Buffy and Spike rode out the last waves of their orgasms, clutching at each other. Finally, Spike collapsed on her, completely spent, shifting to the side so that he didn't crush her under him. 

He buried his face in her hair, murmuring her name and kissing her neck softly. Buffy smiled and sighed as only a thoroughly satisfied woman can. She caressed his back and shoulders, relishing the feel of his supple skin and the hard muscle beneath it. They stayed that way for some time, both gradually coming back down to earth.

Spike slowly raised his head to look at her. “You’re not gonna stake me now, are you?”

Buffy laughed lightly. “No! Why would I want to do that?” She ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair.

He dropped his gaze from hers, looking guilty. “You were under the influence of a spell. I know that you wouldn’t've come near me otherwise. I shoulda been stronger, not taken advantage of you.” Spike looked dejected.

Buffy put her hands on his handsome face, forcing him to look at her. “Hey, in no way, shape or form could what happened have been _you_ taking advantage of _me_. I threw myself at you... repeatedly! And you’re only human... well, you know what I mean. Okay?”

Spike smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

“I know how difficult it must have been for you to hold off as long as you did.”

“You have **no** idea!” He brushed a thumb along her bottom lip.

“The spell didn’t make me want you or care about you. I already did.” She paused, looking away from him. “When you said you were leaving... I knew you meant it. And that’s when it hit me,” she turned her face back to him, meeting his gaze. “I do care about you. A lot. I-I don’t know if it’s love, but it’s real and it goes deep,” she almost whispered.

Spike looked at her in awe for a moment, a small smile gracing his lips. “That’s more than I ever could've hoped for.” He kissed her almost chastely.

Buffy traced his cheekbones lovingly with a forefinger. “All the spell did was make me stop being an idiot and go for what I really wanted. I let fear and ‘what if’s’ guide my decisions for too long. So I guess I’ll have to thank Sweet for that when I see him. That would be right before I kill him, of course.”

“Yeah, about that, luv... Should we go try to... I dunno... try to find him or something?” Spike felt obligated to ask, even if his heart wasn’t in it.

She giggled. “Try saying that once more with feeling!”

They chuckled. 

“What can I say, pet? I’d much rather stay here with you, making you scream my name for hours on end instead of trackin’ down a nastie.”

“Hours?” Buffy asked breathlessly, her eyes glazing over at the thought.

“Mmmhmmm.” Spike shot her a sexy smile, curling his tongue behind his teeth.

“How is that possible? The longest I’ve ever done it was like... fifteen minutes!”

“Well, then, Miss Summers,” he skimmed a finger slowly up her arm, causing goosebumps to pop up on her skin, “you’re in for an education tonight. I’ve got a _big, comfy_ bed downstairs,” his voice dripped with sensuality. “I intend to show you what lengths a _real_ man will go to --“

Buffy was off the slab and halfway down the steps before he even finished the sentence. She poked her head back up out of the hole in the floor. 

“Well? Are you coming or not?” She disappeared from view again.

Spike bounded off of the slab, feeling happier than he could remember being for a very long time, and headed for the lower level. He smirked that patented Spike smirk of his. 

“Oh yeah, I’m comin’. Right behind you, luv!” 

He dropped out of sight, down the hole where Buffy was anxiously waiting for him.

* * *

_{Warren’s Basement}_

Jonathan hurried back downstairs with the drinks. 

“Hey, guys, we’re going to have to -- Aaaagggh!” Jonathan screamed, the bottles slipped through his numb fingers and fell to the floor. The sound of glass breaking echoed off of the basement walls. “Sweet merciful CRAP!” he squeaked.

Andrew and Warren, still dressed like Columbia and Magenta, stopped laughing and looked up from their tickle fight to see Jonathan staring at them with his mouth hanging open, doing his best imitation of a fish. 

“You idiot!” Warren shouted, standing up. “That was the last of the Zima! Nice goin’, dickweed!”

“I don’t know what you guys have planned but you can count me OUT!” Jonathan turned, ran up the stairs and out of the basement, breaking a few land speed records in the process.

“What’s his problem?” Warren asked, turning back to Andrew, putting his hands on his hips, his filmy robe fluttering around him.

Andrew had a huge smile plastered on his face. He hoped that this spell would never end. He could get used to this. Shame about the Zima though…

 

THE END


End file.
